peter_pan_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Hugh apologizes to Susan Test
It was almost 11 o'clock. Gil and his friends dropped off Susan, Lumpy, and Roo at the Tests' home. Susan got back in her nightgown, slippers, and necklace while Lumpy got back in his nightshirt and nightcap, and Roo got back in his footy pajamas. Susan stopped by the window while Lumpy and Roo said good bye and went back to bed. The Lost Animal Boys stayed with Gil, because they were not ready to grow up. "Gil, thank you, for everything. Promise me you won't forget me, all right?" Susan asked. "I will not forget." Gil said, as Susan smiled. Then Gil sailed the ship away. "Goodbye, Susan!" he called, as he and his friends flew away. "Goodbye, Gil!" Susan called back, "And thank you very much!" And with that, she was overcome by sleep and slept at the window. It was 11 o'clock now, and Hugh and Lila had just returned home. They freed Oliver, Marie, Toulouse, and Berlioz from the ropes, and they led them to the children's room. The kittens meowed with happiness. Lila smiled as she turned to Hugh. "Hugh, I'm so glad you changed your mind about Susan. After all, she's still a child." At the party, Hugh and Lila had a chat, and Hugh agreed to let Susan stay with Lumpy and Roo in the nursery for a while. Hugh yawned and said, "Pshaw, Lila. You know I never mean those things. Do I, Oliver?" "Oh, of course not." said Oliver. Then he turned to Marie, saying, "Don't you agree, Marie?" "I agree!" said Marie. "Me too, Marie!" said Toulouse. "Me three, Toulouse!" Berlioz smiled. Lila opened the door and gasped. Susan was not in her bed. "Susan?" She saw her by the window. Oliver, Marie, Toulouse, and Berlioz ran to her. "Susan, what on earth are you doing there?" Susan woke up and yawned. She saw Lila, smiled and hugged her. "Oh, mom, we're back." she cried. "Back?" Hugh repeated. "All except the Lost Animal Boys. They weren't quite ready." Susan said. "Lost Animal Boys? Ready?" asked Hugh. "To grow up. That's why they went back to Neverland." "Neverland?" asked Hugh. "Yes. But I am." "Am?" Now, Hugh was confused. "Ready to grow up." Susan reminded him. Oliver ran to a sleeping Lumpy and nuzzled his cheek, happy to see him again. Marie pulled the covers over his torso. "Oh, oh! Well, my dear, all in good time." said Hugh, "After all, perhaps I was too hard on you, and I…" Susan ran to Lila, who was tucking Lumpy in. "Oh, but, mom. It was such a wonderful adventure!" Susan said, "Young Kiara and the mermaids and Gil Nexdor! Oh, he was the most wonderful of all! Why, why, even when we were kidnapped, I…" "Kidnapped?" Hugh gasped. Toulouse ran over to a sleeping Roo. He was happy to see him, too. He put his leg on the cradle and stopped to listen what was going on. When it was over, Berlioz put the blanket over Roo's leg and tucked him in. "Mmm-hmm. I knew Gil would save us, and he did! And we all called him the codfish!" Susan laughed, "Err… Captain McLeach, I mean. And then we sailed away on a ship in the sky." "Oh," Hugh sighed, as he was getting tired. "Lila, I am going to bed." Susan stopped by the window one last time. "Oh, mom, he really is wonderful, isn't he? See how well he sails the ship?" said Susan, as she looked out the window. Lila turned to the window saw and saw something unusual. "Hugh? Hugh?" "Now what, Lila?" Hugh said. Then he gasped. There was a ship flying across the moon. "Oliver, Marie, Toulouse, Berlioz, did you see…?" The kittens meowed happily as they ran to the window to see. Hugh looked at the window and somehow smiled. "You know, I have the strangest feeling that I've seen that ship before," he said. "a long time ago when I was very young." Lila smiled and hugged her husband and kissed him on the cheek. "Hugh, dear." "Dad." Susan smiled and hugged her father as they watched the ship in the sky. Chorus: When there's a smile in your heart There's no better time to start And so our story ends, but the story of Gil Nexdor and the Lost Animal Boys still lives on. You see, all children grow up, all except one boy named Gil Nexdor. Chorus: Think of all the joy you'll find When you leave the world behind And bid your cares good-bye You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! THE END Category:Fan Fiction